worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
General Personal Armour List 1
Armour Armour - Imperial Gunner Armour AR - 12 SDC - 20 Cost - Armour - Imperial Naval Trooper Blast Helmet AR - 10 SDC - 25 Cost - Armour - Imperial Army Field Armour and Helmet AR - 14 SDC - Main Body 45, Helmet 25 Cost - Armour - Imperial Army Assault Crew Armour and Helmet AR - 14 SDC - Main Body 35, Helmet 25 Cost - Armour - Standard Stormtrooper Armour Stormtrooper armor was a distinctive white plastoid body armor over a sealed black body glove worn by Imperial stormtroopers, and in this respect appeared similar to their Clone Wars Phase II clone trooper armor predecessors, having acquired its color from the austere tastes of its Kaminoan creators. The complete set of eighteen pieces completely encased the body and typically had no individually distinguishing marking outside of rank. In fact, the casual first-time observer sometimes mistook the Stormtroopers as a form of battle droid. It also protected the troopers from very harsh environments as well as projectiles and kinetic energy weapons. The armor significantly reduced damage to the wearer from a blaster bolt, but it could be completely penetrated by a more powerful cannon blast. The body glove allowed for operation in warm or cold climates, however it could protect the trooper from almost any environment -- from total vacuum conditions to the very extremes in cold and heat for a very limited period of time. The Imperial Army soon acquired the use of the armor in the later years of the Galactic Empire. Rank was indicated with colored pauldrons. In certain situations, Stormtroopers sometimes wore camouflage armor to help them blend in with different environments. The Stormtrooper corps instituted this reform after the embarrassing defeat at the Battle of Endor. Private ownership of stormtrooper armor was strictly forbidden by the Empire. Stormtroopers were also equipped with a utility belt. This could include: A high-tension wire Two grappling hooks Four spare blaster power paks Three ion flares Energy rations A spare comlink Three water packs Two medpacs. Two Blast Energy Sinks to protect the trooper's hips and absorb blast energy A Thermal detonator Combat de-ionizer Binders The backplate of the standard armor contained a power pack as well as a small supply of air (see above).3 In certain deployments, stormtroopers were equipped with backpacks. These backpacks could contain:3 An extended air supply Additional communications gear Cooling systems Mortar launchers A heater (contained in the snowtrooper backpack) Additional rations AR - 18 SDC - Main Body 75, Arms , Legs , Helmet 40 Notes - -10% to prowl and swim skills, fully environmental Cost - Armour - Cold Assault Stormtrooper Armour Snowtrooper armor was well suited to the climate extremes of frozen worlds such as Hoth, Rhen Var, and Toola. Unlike other troopers, snowtroopers wore a white, rugged body glove, which provided camouflage, and provided thermal insulation from the cold. Over this was an eighteen-piece outer shell altered to include more powerful heating and personal environment units, and an airtight fabric oversuit for additional protection from the cold. To facilitate breathing in extremely cold or dangerous atmospheres, a breather hood enveloped the snowtrooper's faceplate and fed into the suit liner. Each trooper was equipped with terrain-grip boots, a standard utility belt containing high-tension wire, grappling hooks, ion flares, additional blaster ammunition, a survival kit, and ration packs.1 Their equipment was supplied by the company Garlostar. Their helmets had built-in polarized snow goggles. The chest plate worn by the snowtroopers was constructed of a plastoid composite armor. Near the center were all of the controls for the completely self-sufficient troopers' life support systems. These included an external temperature monitor, power cell monitor, and the controls for the suit's heater. The troopers' backpacks housed the main heating unit, main power cell, communications unit, and a homing beacon. The pack also had the ability to work as a power source for other equipment. Snowtroopers could survive up to two weeks in even the harshest frozen environments on their internal suit power and supplies. They also wore white heated pants with pockets. AR - 18 SDC - Main Body 75, Arms , Legs , Helmet 40 Notes - -10% prowl and swim skills, fully envirnmental Cost - Armour - Aqautic Stormtrooper Armour Many of the standard technologies employed by the Imperial military were modified for aquatic use, including specialized aquatic garrisons, custom TIE fighter boats, and powerful AT-AT swimmers. The armor of the seatrooper was based on the lightweight scout trooper design. It was worn over a two-piece environmental body glove that provides protection from uncomfortable temperature extremes, or toxic-water environments. Seatrooper ECGA suit of seatrooper armor. Designed specifically for engagements on Dac and Tibrin, the seatrooper's armor was pressure-sealed to a maximum of ten atmospheres and included a rebreather that allowed to stay underwater for more than a hour.1 The armor was more flexible than standard stormtrooper designs, preserving and even increasing a trooper's underwater dexterity. Supplementing a soldier's swimming skills are a back-mounted propulsion unit, and a pair of propulsion boots with snap-down flippers. Since blaster ranges are often adversely affected by underwater use, the seatroopers carried a blaster rifle/speargun hybrid as a standard weapon. In 137 ABY, the seatroopers of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire used plasma rifles. The standard seatrooper utility belt includes high-tension wire, grappling hooks, spare blaster power packs, ion flares, concentrated rations, spare comlink, medpacs, rebreather filters, and a compressed air inflatable bubble tent. AR - 15 SDC - Main Body 25, Arms , Legs , Head 25 Notes - Fully environmental, +10% on swimming skill Cost - Armour - Stormtrooper Scout Armour Unlike the infantry units of the Stormtrooper Corps, scout troopers wore light armored variants of the stormtroopers' armor, thus making them far superior as a mobile military force than regular troopers. Though less protected and not as heavily armed as regular stormtroopers, scout trooper armor was designed to give their wearers maximum movement and flexibility in any situation, especially combat. To aid their function, the scouts were equipped with a variety of resources to give them maximum effectiveness in their field of expertise. Their most essential equipment included personal survival kits, portable power units, food supplies, micro-cords, and specialized gear designed for local terrain. Their helmets were equipped with enhanced macrobinocular viewplates for target acquisition. Typical supplies include food, micro-cords, and other gear to assist them in the silent infiltration of their objective. Each scout trooper was fitted with these items: Stormtrooper rations Heat packs Water purifier Flares Grappling hooks Camouflage tent Comlink Thermal detonators Fragmentation grenades AR - 15 SDC - Main Body 25, Arms , Legs , Head 25 Notes - Fully Environmental Cost - Armour - Blast Helmet The blast helmet was a lightweight helmet that could withstand various types of impact to a limited degree. It was typically sold with a matching composite vest. The pair could provide limited protection against shrapnel, melee weapons, slugthrowers, and blasters. The helmet itself cost 300 credits. AR - 14 SDC - 30 Cost - 300 Armour - Blast Vest The Blast vest, also called semi-armor or protective vest, was a type of light armor which protected a humanoid's torso. Despite the name, they provided only minimal protection from blaster bolts and other energy attacks. However, they effectively protected the torso from physical attacks such as shrapnel from explosive grenades or bullets from slugthrowers. Blast vests left the limbs unprotected, but did not therefore hinder the user's mobility. During the Galactic Civil War, protective vests came in a variety of types, with varying levels of coverage and protection. Some covered only the front part of the torso1 while others covered both front and back. The Mk 45 Protective Vest was one popular model. AR - 14 SDC - 30 Cost - 300 Armour - Corellian Powersuit The Corellian powersuit was a suit of powered armor of Corellian origin that was first used in the years before, during and after the Jedi Civil War. Based on early designs for Powered Battle Armor, it employed an energized exoskeleton that included a series of servomotors. These characteristics enhanced the wearer's strength. The armor was favored by professional soldiers, mercenaries, and bounty hunters. AR - 18 SDC - Main Body 75, Arms , Legs , Head 45 Notes - Environmentally sealed Cost - 2500 References Star Wars RPG (WEG) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (WEG) Star Wars Rebel Sourcebook (WEG) Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (WEG) Wookiepedia